lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob's New Puppet
It was just this Christmas that went by, and things were getting busy. I had to start buying presents for the family. I had finished shopping, but I still needed to grab a present for my little cousin. She is very hard to shop for since she is 14. She likes things like South Park and Family Guy. She really liked and I say liked for a reason, SpongeBob SqaurePants. So when I decided to go looking for a present, I figured something like a SpongeBob VHS Tape on Lost Media Wiki would have been perfect, since she liked to watch it on a daily basis. However, There was a link for the footage for the it was FOUND. I Clicked The Link and it took me to a website called "Wayback Machine". It Started with the normal theme song, the episode was titled "Help Wanted" The sound was replaced with what sounded like the title card playing in Loud Volume, it started with Spongebob but he was a puppet his spots are orange and his eyelashes were missing. He than said "Hi there, welcome to the Krusty Krab!" What happened next almost made me laugh my ass off. Patrick was dancing in slow motion while Flop and Go A played in the background, Static than showed up for 12 seconds before the next scene. It's Shows Squidward from Squidward's Suicide, he was poorly drawing by used Microsoft Paint, the most disgusting thing is his eyes. they are red and bloody and he is on a black background for 12 Seconds before he talks to the viewer. The exact dialogue was 'HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT!? STOP WATCHING THIS VIDEO THIS INSTANT'. The Next scene showed Mr. Krabs going to King Neptune's Castle, he was in a dark room when he was found on a box on the right side. it's turn brightness for a second with a WTF BOOM sound effect. He than turned around to see a demon that looked like Satan from South Park, the demon than says "Hello there, it's time for you to go into the dark pits of hell!" he than ate Mr. Krabs while blood splats on the walls, The Next Scene Shows Sandy and everyone else at Mr. Krabs's funeral, Mr. Krabs had been killed by being eaten by a demon. They had a look of grief pasted on their faces expect for Squidward who had a twisted smile. The Last Scene was SpongeBob closing the book that he was just reading called "IN LOVING MEMORY OF MR. KRABS" Suddenly Mrs. Puff grabbed SpongeBob and choke him until he died while Mrs. Puff ran out of his house. The Credits Roll. During the credits the music was replaced with Hello Zepp from SAW. Before The Nickelodeon Logo came out Spongebob came out with bloodshot eyes and said in a voice that sounded like Gru from Despicable Me "GO KILL YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" and The Episode Ends. I Text Viacom about the footage and they never responded. I WILL NEVER WATCH SPONGEBOB FOREVER. Watch The Loud House instead, especially the episode where they lick feet it's sexy. Category:Wall of Text Category:SpongeBob Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Trollpasta Category:Blood Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT